


It's Not How Big, It's How Mean

by JoLau



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Biting, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Noi (Dorohedoro), Vaginal Sex, they are both verses change my mind you cannot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoLau/pseuds/JoLau
Summary: Noi likes it when Nikaido's on top.
Relationships: Nikaido/Noi (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	It's Not How Big, It's How Mean

**Author's Note:**

> "Noi is dom this time" i say to myself. Somewhere, in some universe, Nikaido is laughing
> 
> Like it says in the tags, Noi is trans, Noi has not had bottom surgery, and if you don't like that a woman has a penis go do some soul searching, or something, welcome to real world jackass
> 
> Not proofread except for a quick scan, enjoy this small fuck

"Love it when you're on top…" Noi's voice is slurry, absent. She watches the point of their joined bodies with rapt attention; red eyes hazy and dark, half-lidded.

"Yeah?" Nikaido collects the corner of her lips between her teeth, grinning, sinking into the dip of Noi's pelvis weightly. "Why's that, hmm?" She ponders, rubbing herself on the stiffness in Noi's lap.

A groan hisses out between Noi's teeth. "Because you do stuff like _that_ ." Large hands clasp Nikaido's muscled thighs, holding her down so Noi can rise into the warmth pinning her. Nikaido's lashes flutter, and Noi's eyes rise to hers, burning. "You're so _fucking hot_ ." Nikaido moans breathily as her nails pinch skin on Noi's stomach, soliciting a pleased rumble from the almost-demon's throat, pressing her fingertips deeper against Nikaido's legs, urging Nikaido back into a rolling grind. _"Yes, fuck, Nikaido."_

"You gonna come in your pants, baby? Just because of some dry ride?" Nikaido swirls her hips. It's been a week since they've seen each other. "You're so pent up. Smashing idiots into pulp isn't enough? You need me around to take care of you?"

Noi's eyes flash with hunger at Nikaido's goading, mouth falling slack. "Yeah," Noi rasps shamelessly, her hands capturing the waistband of Nikaido's panties. "Gonna rip these." It's not so much a warning as it's a statement. "Wanna feel you, Nikaido." 

In response Nikaido lifts up, sneaking her fingertips beneath the hem of Noi's sweats and panties both; Noi obediently lifts her ass as Nikaido yanks down while her underwear get turned to shreds by Noi's strength. Nikaido throbs and sinks into Noi's lap with a purr. Noi whines through her nose at first contact, Nikaido slippery and hot. 

Nikaido smirks, nose crinkled. "So hard already," hums the smaller woman, breath hitching as her clit bumps into Noi's tip. "Guess the new ring has to wait until next time, huh?" 

Noi grips Nikaido's ass, fingernails digging in, and lifts her to get a hand between them. "After this one," Noi groans as she cups herself and positions her dick upright simultaneously, sliding the head through Nikaido's pussy, smearing slick everywhere and prodding her twitching hole until Nikaido sinks down and takes her. _"Fuck."_

"Mmh- shit, Noi," Nikaido gasps, tilting her hips so Noi's buried deep. The woman below her breathes heavily, clawing fingernails across her buttocks and thighs, hips jerking in half-thrusts. The depth makes split-second sparks of pain ignite Nikaido's nerves with each push. She trembles, moaning, reaching for and grasping Noi's breasts to squeeze and suck in retaliation. 

Noi's hands lift her- drop her. Repeat. _"So good. You feel so fucking good-"_ the rhythm quickens until their hips are audibly smacking together. Nikaido's throat clenches around a keening sound and she grips skin between her teeth, bites down hard- she feels Noi throb inside of her. An arm crosses over her back and pins her against Noi's body, her hips held down by Noi's second hand on the swell of her ass as the taller woman's feet plant onto the bed. _"Bite me again,"_ Noi demands, snapping her hips up, punching deep before she almost completely pulls out. Repeat. And again. 

Nikaido growls around Noi's skin, lathing the bite with her tongue, choosing a new spot- the top of Noi's breast. Her teeth sink in sharp, bruising. Noi cries out and grips Nikaido's hair, holding her in place, the tempo of her hips faltering. It makes something predatory in Nikaido flare with glee. She prizes herself loose in that second of arousal-induced hesitation on Noi's part, pushing the heels of her palms into the joint of Noi's shoulders and rising above her, looming. 

"You're such a goddamn masochist," laughs Nikaido, voice deep, dark, loving. Her shins plant into the creases where Noi's thighs meet her groin, forcing those gloriously thick legs to part further apart until Noi's spread out, giving up her control, staring into Nikaido's blue eyes pleadingly. "Don't worry, beautiful." Nikaido simpers, lifting until there's barely any of Noi left inside her, "I won't make you wait," noses Noi's neck, snaps at her throat.

Nikaido gyrates and Noi's swearing again, her legs trying to close because of the hot, wet, velvety compress trapping the sensitive head of her dick, all sensation pinpointed the most sensitive zone on her body. Noi wheezes under Nikaido's pressing teeth, lifting her arms to grip her sleekly muscled back, pressing her shaking fingers deep into supple flesh. "Nikaido, Nikaido, Nikai- _fuck! Fuck, fuckfuckfuck-"_

Nikaido's hands cradle her jaw tenderly to tilt Noi's head back, one set of fingers sliding down her thick neck to rest at its base, Nikaido's lips brushing and pressing affectionately to the joint of Noi's sculpted jaw and neck. Her soft mouth warms the strong tendon beneath her jaw. There is no warning except for the ghostly scrape of Nikaido's teeth. 

Noi's lost to this world as pain blooms red and intense under Nikaido's mouth. She bucks deeper, releasing inside of Nikaido in pulses as her jaw hangs open in a long-lasting, animal noise. Nikaido shifts and rides her slowly to milk her orgasm for all it has, loosening her jaw until it's only tight enough to agitate the skin that's already bruising, fraying all of Noi's nerves exactly the way she needs it. 

Noi shudders with a sigh and slides her hands into Nikaido' hair, tugging softly, drawing her away now she's beginning to soften. Nikaido leans up to look Noi in the eye; runs her tongue over her teeth, grins crookedly as she lifts off of Noi, rearranging her legs to rest between Noi's, knees buried in her rumpled pants.

"So, how about we try that with the cockring now?" Nikaido asks conversationally, folding her arms on top of Noi's chest, looking at her brightly. 

Noi barks with raspy laughter. She cards her fingers through Nikaido's sweaty blonde hair. "Give me some time to catch my breath," she chuckles. "Until then, how about you come up here and sit on my face?" 

"Aw. Hungry?" Nikaido croons, running a fingertip along Noi's jawline. "There's some pork cutlet left over I can make instead."

Puzzled, Noi blinks. "Not that I'm turning down food, but… you didn't come." 

"That's alright." Nikaido waves flippantly. "You can make it up to me during round two. And you know me, I appreciate a slow burn."

"Oh yeah," Noi murmurs, red eyes going velvety dark, "like when you told me to edge you until you got frustrated enough to cry." Her tongue flicks out, wetting her lips. 

"Just like that." Nikaido sighs fondly, reminiscing. "You did me so good. We'll have to do something like that again… but first, come on, you." Nikaido exits the embrace, rolling from Noi's body and the bed to rummage in her dresser for clothes to cook in. "We need to recharge your batteries with food and beer. Then we'll come back upstairs, you'll give me a brain-melting orgasm, and after that I'll let you have me any way you want." 

" _Any_ way?" Noi drawls, her eyebrows lifting in an excited grin. 

The corner of Nikaido's mouth twitches into a lopsided smile. _"Any way."_ Nikaido promises, voice low and wanting. She turns away and leaves her one-room apartment just as Noi springs from the bed, laughing quietly at the noises of frustration she hears as Noi struggles with her pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Nikaido is a bit of a bully when she's dom/top. She's written that way because i think gentle bullying is HOT (with consent ofc don't be mean to your partner(s) in bed without discussing kinks and shit first)
> 
> Also. Noi is vocal and needy as hell
> 
> Also also. Don't expect rapidfire smut happening often LOL i was just stuck thinking about cockrings/noi wearing one and the horny machine activated, and from its bowels this came out. They didn't get to use it however, womp womp, maybe next time


End file.
